Body support pillows enjoy increasing popularity among consumers. While one major use is to provide back and belly support for expectant mothers, many others use body pillows for general back and leg support while sleeping or reclining. While many body pillows presently are available, there remains a need for more versatility. The pillow of the present invention addresses this need.